


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十三）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十三）

乌托邦篇（13）——释嫌

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊，翰煊，新照不煊，花火。

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

本篇灯火通铭，些许翰煊，非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

初遇。

“……我没有家可以回去，也没有亲人。”胡文煊跪在师铭泽的地毯上，俯身将头靠近地面，是极其熟练标准的姿势，语气里带着一丝希冀，“你能收留我吗？我什么都可以帮你做。扫地，洗衣服，做饭……什么都行！我……我很勤快的……”

“我不需要保姆。”师铭泽皱着眉头看着跪在地上的小人，“就算你真的要做我的保姆，也不需要这么一个……求职仪式。”

“我……我以为，你们都要这样……”

“……你又不是我的sub……”师铭泽看起来并没有见过这样的阵势，他伸出手，想把胡文煊扶起来，“不实践的时候，我们还是……正常一点交流吧。起来起来——”

胡文煊再不起来，师铭泽的尴尬癌就要发作了。

只可惜胡文煊并不能领会师铭泽的复杂心情，他躲过了师铭泽准备扶他起来的手，保持姿势不变，只是语气更为谦恭，“那……你缺不缺sub？我也可以……我……我会听你的话，打不还手骂不还口，什么规矩都能很快适应，如……如果你需要的话，我可以帮你暖床……我也有一些——经验……准备工作我都能自己完成，不该射的时候我……我也能尽量忍住，这个……这个我总是做不好——可是我会好好学的！就是，我有一点……就一点点！一点点怕疼，还有一点贫血，出血太多可能会晕倒……如果你能打轻一点……不能也没关系！我……我会适应的！我也很好养！我可以只吃一点点……吃你吃剩的菜也没关系。我的身体很好，恢复很快，只需要用很少的药……一个星期擦一次就行了！我会自己涂的，不会麻烦到你……可是——这是一天打一次的用量，如果一天两次或者三次我可能……可能要三天擦一次药。你要是舍不得给我……给我药，那也没有关系，只是我可能会留一点疤……有疤就……就不好看了，你不介意的话——我好像扯远了……你收留我好不好？”

“……”这是入职面试的自我介绍吗？等等……他刚刚都说了些什么？他身上的疤……他是从哪国集中营逃出来的？这完完全全就是虐待吧……他的dom之前怎么训练他的？一点科学发展观都没有——没听说过可持续发展理念吗？作为dom完全不为自己的sub考虑，这个sub还那么年轻……年纪轻轻恢复起来还算容易，等他再大一点恢复能力下降，一不小心玩坏了就不可逆转了……

师铭泽抱着手臂，因为那个不认识的dom生着气。胡文煊等不到师铭泽的表示，以为是自己要求太多，让师铭泽不满意，心里慌的直打摆，他悄悄抬头看了一眼师铭泽的表情，落入眼里属于师铭泽的怒意给他敲了一记警钟，他眼里含着一包泪，又将身子伏了回去，哀哀切切的开口，试图弥补自己的失误，“对不起~我……是不是很麻烦——如果你不喜欢做这些，我也可以为你改……”

“……衣服脱了。”他身上究竟有多少疤？

胡文煊眨了眨眼，意识似乎还没有反应过来，但是行动超出思维做出了反应，他麻利的褪下所有的衣物，展露出自己洁白纤瘦的被新伤旧痕遍布的躯体，随后俯身恭敬的摆好姿势，“我错了，求你惩罚我。”

这疤痕也太多了！他是从来没有上过药吗？师铭泽皱眉。等等，他刚刚在认错？他错哪儿了？难道是模拟情境展示自己的业务能力？话说回来这家伙认错的样子熟练的好像已经这样做过无数次了……

看着挺乖啊，难道很不听话吗？

“你哪儿错了？”师铭泽很好奇。

“……”胡文煊向来是先认错后想自己错在何处的人，只是他毕竟不了解师铭泽的性子，自然就不能像揣度李汶翰心思那样揣度师铭泽为何生气，他看了一眼师铭泽严肃的表情，如果猜错了……师铭泽会把他赶走吗？

“我……不该提那么多要求，像在强迫你收留我……如果你真的不喜欢我，没有给我住的地方……”胡文煊恰到好处的落了两颗眼泪，“我也可以睡在阳台上，或者客厅的地板……我可以自己出去赚钱，不会花你的钱，我会照顾自己，我已经十九岁了！我不会……不会影响你的，不要赶我走——”

这孩子就比他小那么一点？看他那个营养不良饱受欺负逆来顺受的可怜样子，居然已经成年了？

“……你真的无家可归了？一个亲戚都没有？你以前住哪里？”

“没有……没有了。一个都不剩了——”胡文煊略抬了点头，楚楚可怜的看着师铭泽，狐狸眼红红肿肿，水光涟涟，“不要送走我，让我住在阳台上好不好？”

谁能对这样的眼睛说不？铁石心肠如师铭泽也不行。

“趴床上。”

胡文煊趴到床上，微微分开腿翘起了遍布鞭伤的臀部，“你准备先打还是先艹？我……我好准备一下——”

……

师铭泽自问自己到现在根本就没说过几个字，这些字里行间也没有任何暗示性，他是怎么从这些单纯的话里领悟出那么多师铭泽自己都没发现的背后用意的？

比起让自己舒服，他更习惯带着恐惧讨好面前的人。是个已经被训练成熟的sub，可惜并不是师铭泽喜欢的成熟方式。

被蛮力养错了习惯的漂亮小狐狸，刚好漂亮在他的审美上，只是出了点不重要的小差错，没有关系，纠正就好。

胡文煊久等等不到师铭泽的回答，扭头看了一眼师铭泽，却发现他表情肃穆，眉头紧锁，似乎在沉思，他……他又做错了什么吗？

“师……师泽铭——”

！！！胡文煊差点咬掉了自己的舌头，说多错多，连师铭泽的名字都不小心喊错了，师铭泽会怎么罚他？会不会气的把他丢出门去？

胡文煊闭着眼睛跪了起来，颤抖着举起手，狠狠的扇了自己一耳光，直打的自己热血上涌，比之前在李汶翰身边被他逼迫着打的力道更重了三分，他身体随惯性往旁边一倾，立刻又恢复了跪姿，接着，他又举起了自己的另一只手，用相当的力道扇在自己另一侧脸颊上。

师铭泽目瞪口呆的看着胡文煊噼里啪啦的自己甩自己耳光，又快又猛又不留情面，留在脸上的新指印和之前他脸上的痕迹交叠的完美，竟然都是他自己下的手……胡文煊快速的打了十几下后停了手，伏下身子乞求着，“对不起，我说错话了，求求你惩罚我。不要生我的气……”

这孩子完全长歪了！

“你这是在做什么？我又没有怪你——”

“你没有生气吗？”胡文煊眼睛红红的，像是自己把自己打哭了，抑或是因为害怕，“我犯了那么大的错，你不怪我吗？”

“就算我真的生气，你也不必打自己的脸。你之前脸上的痕迹也是这样搞出来的？”

“嗯……因为我总是犯错还不长记性，所以需要用疼痛和羞耻感产生肉体记忆，这样才能不再犯同样的错误……我已经记住了！我再也不会喊错你的名字了！你如果觉得还不够，可以继续罚我……”

“你想做我的sub？”师铭泽略微有点心疼的抚摸着胡文煊的脸，“做我的sub，第一步，就是抛弃你以前养成的所有习惯，忘掉教你那些歪道理的人说过的话，迁就我的喜好，变回一张白纸，让我重新驯养你。你能接受吗？”

“当然……当然可以！我什么都能为你改——”胡文煊仰着头，讨好的用脸颊磨蹭师铭泽的手。

“那么我第一个要求，就是你以后，不要再做这些事了。”师铭泽按了按一小块肿起的肌肤，“你做了我的sub之后，你的身体就是完全属于我的个人财产，只有我才能在它上面留下痕迹，其他人——包括你自己，都不行。明白了吗？”

“是——我明白了。”

“第二点，我要你做你自己。不要在我面前隐瞒你的真实想法，不要一昧讨好我而作践你自己，我喜欢看到真实的有个性的你。”

“唔——哦。”胡文煊带着一点迷茫看着师铭泽，师铭泽叹了口气，他完全没明白啊！啧，难改。

“第三，养好身体，不许只吃一点点，要像个正常的19岁男人该有的样子。”师铭泽按住胡文煊的肩膀，“趴下。”

胡文煊应声趴下，微微有点紧张。终于要挨打了吗？师铭泽是专业的，会比李汶翰下手更狠吗？要是实在忍不住疼了，叫的不够好听，他会不会被赶走？

胡文煊意料中的鞭子并没有落到他身上，取而代之的是一只手，那只手在他身体的伤痕上涂抹着，很温柔，很细致，很不像胡文煊想象中的师铭泽。师铭泽——这个才见过他一天不到的人，居然亲手给他擦药？

胡文煊翻身跪起，颇有些受宠若惊不能承受的样子，“我可以自己擦的……”

“趴回去。”师铭泽皱眉。

“哦——”胡文煊看了一眼师铭泽又凶又高冷的面容，默默趴了回去。

看起来很凶，但是是个很温柔的好人。胡文煊下了一个初步观察结论。

“帮自己的sub上药养护是每个dom应尽的责任，虽然你现在的这些伤不是我造成的，但是你已经是我的sub了，我就不能放着不管。”

“我已经是你的sub了？这个……擦药是认主仪式吗？”

“可以是。”

“我以为，认主仪式需要——实践过，让你试试看我能不能让你满意……你没有打过我，万一我的表现不够好……可以和我说，我会好好改的。”胡文煊扭头看师铭泽，“擦完药你就是我的主人了吗？我要叫你主人吗？”

“……不用，叫名字吧，我习惯叫名字。”师铭泽的声音从胡文煊的后脑勺上方传来，“我用不着打你就知道了，你现在有些习惯我不太满意，不过不是什么大问题，能养回来。”

“我……让你不满意吗？”胡文煊垂头丧气，“对不起，我都会改正的。我会记住你的名字，如果我再叫错……我一定不会再叫错了！”

“我不是这个意思……你挺好的，真的。只是需要再养养。”师铭泽摸了摸胡文煊的头，“你叫错也没有关系，我允许你这样叫我。煊煊，你知道安全词吗？”

“什……什么？”

“以后实践，如果我伤你太重，而我又没有发现的话，你可以说出安全词，我会立刻停下来。”师铭泽说，“如果你愿意，你的安全词，可以是师泽铭。”

“……我可以让你停下来？”

“当然。”

“我叫你师泽铭，你不生气，还允许我继续这样叫你？”

“从来没人这样叫过我，挺新鲜的，它以后就是专属于你的称呼了，只有你能这样叫我。”师铭泽摸着胡文煊脸颊上的痕迹，“只要你喜欢，我可以是师泽铭。”

胡文煊心里忽的升起了一股莫名的情绪，他鼻子一酸，噼里啪啦的眼泪再也止不住了，全掉在师铭泽的枕头上，“你对我太好了，你们……你不要对我那么好，我……我还不上的！我配不上……”

“胡说。你是我的sub，我对你好，天经地义。”师铭泽敲了敲胡文煊的脑壳，“以后再也不许说这种话了，我对你好也不要反抗，不然我真的会用惩罚把你的肉体记忆掰回来……这次你伤没好，我先记着，下不为例。”

“你可以不用顾忌这一点伤……”胡文煊连忙爬起来，撅起屁股摆好姿势，“你罚我吧。”

“趴回去，反省。”

“……对不起，我忘记了——”

……以为很好改，其实也不容易啊！师铭泽长太息，毕竟他之前的sub都年长，经验丰富，又成熟又迁就他的脾性，他从来没养过那么年轻的sub，也确实没有驯养的经验……

慢慢来吧！日子还长。

一个月后。

晚上上床前，师铭泽照例把胡文煊按在腿上，一把扯下他的浴袍扔在地上，手照着胡文煊的臀部上下轻轻抚摸。

“睡前反省。说说，今天做错了哪些事？”

“……我打碎了一个碗。”

“重点是这个吗？”胡文煊白皙的臀部瞬间出现了一左一右两个掌印。

“我……我收拾碎片不当心，踩到了一片，差点受伤了。”

“嗯。还有呢？”师铭泽又拍了一掌以示继续。

“我……我忘了你说的话，跪下来求你原谅，还企图伤害我……你的个人财产。”

“一个不值钱的破碗而已，碎了就碎了，它能有你重要吗？”师铭泽一边说话一边挥掌，一句话说完，胡文煊的臀部就被染红了。

“唔……没有。”

“碗重要还是你重要？”

“呃——我……我重要。”

“我不打你，你能自作主张自己打吗？”

“不行。我错了~对不起，你不要生气了~”

“谁是我最重要的宝贝？”

“是我……是我！你……唔，师铭泽~你轻一点点——”

师铭泽停了手，“打碎一个碗，是什么了不起的事情吗？你是觉得我还买不起一个破碗？”

“可是——你说了那是古董碗呀~”

“一个破古董而已，用钱能买到的东西，能有你珍贵？”师铭泽狠狠的抽了胡文煊的屁股三下，一脸恨铁不成钢的样子，“你怎么一点长进都没有？说，谁最珍贵？”

“……我最珍贵。”

“下次砸碎了碗怎么办？”

“我不会再摔碎了……”

啪啪啪！“回答错误！重新说。”

“……把碎片收好然后向你汇报。”

啪！“扎到手怎么办？重新说。”

“绕过碎片躲的远远的然后向你汇报。”

“这才对。”师铭泽停了手，抚摸着小狐狸又红又热的臀部，“疼不疼？”

“不疼不疼！”

啪啪！

“说实话。”

“就一点点疼……”

啪！

“很疼！很疼！”

“疼了怎么办？”啪！

“你……你帮我揉揉~”

“嗯。”师铭泽满意的抚摸着手里的小屁股，“煊煊，今天吃的好吗？”

“我吃的可好啦~我今天称了重，长了半斤！”

“了不起！”师铭泽夸奖他，“继续保持。”

“师……师铭泽。”胡文煊脸很红，他结结巴巴的说，“今天晚上，还是……还是老样子？”

“嗯。”

“可是……那我们什么时候才能……做爱？”胡文煊的脸红的能滴出血，“你明明……都有反应，可你只是抱着我——”

“等你长到65公斤再想这个。”

“……我什么都不做，还老是吃东西，师铭泽，你是不是把我当成猪在养？你……你喜欢养猪吗？我每天好吃懒做的……”

“……”啪！啪！啪！师铭泽耳朵有点红，颇有点恼羞成怒的样子，“胡说，世界上有你那么瘦的猪？我要是农场主，养出你这样的小瘦猪，早该破产了。”

“对不起……我会多吃几斤肉出来，不会让你破产的！”

师铭泽嗤的笑了出来，他抱起胡文煊，让他正对着自己坐在自己腿上，捧起胡文煊的脸亲了亲他嘟嘟的嘴巴，“我的小猪，那么着急想被我吃掉吗？放心，等你再长胖一点，我就会亲自——一口一口的吃掉你，到时候你再想反悔求饶都没用了。”

胡文煊红着脸，也学有学样的仰头亲了亲师铭泽的嘴巴，“我才不会求饶呢！我……也会努力，让你可以早点……吃掉我。”

“煊煊很期待吗？”

“嗯~我还从来没有……像这样做过爱。”

“还没做呢，你就知道了什么样？”

“就是……自己愿意的——和喜欢的人做爱~我，我好高兴！”

傻孩子。师铭泽没有细想胡文煊的言外之意，他给胡文煊抹了一层身体乳，然后命令他先躺下睡，“我还要些事要处理，大概需要半个小时。”

胡文煊盖着被子，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，“早点回来睡哦~”

“好。晚安煊煊。”

“晚安~”

又过了一个月。

这天睡前反省之前，胡文煊牵着师铭泽的手，噔噔噔的跑到体重秤前，骄傲的站了上去。

“你看！”胡文煊扭头看师铭泽，眼睛亮晶晶的，“130.5！”

“小孩子。”师铭泽刮了一下胡文煊的鼻子，“天天跑来称，那么迫不及待吗？”

“我没有！”胡文煊哼哼唧唧，站在体重秤上伸手要抱，“我已经被你养的胖乎乎的啦！你……你要说话算话！来……来吃我——”

“这算哪门子胖？”师铭泽伸出手指点了点胡文煊的嘴唇，阻住他即将出口的抗议撒娇，顺手抱住了胡文煊，“好好我说话算话。煊煊……还记得和我做爱之前要做什么吗？”

胡文煊的嘴顿时翘上了天，他不情不愿，嘀嘀咕咕，“要……要实践……不能直接做吗？”

“美得你，不行。”

胡文煊气鼓鼓的，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着些疼啊难受啊什么的。师铭泽气的发笑，伸手拍了胡文煊屁股一掌，“很勉强吗？”

“没有没有！”

……

胡文煊像只树袋熊一样扒在师铭泽身上，被师铭泽托着屁股端上了顶楼。他浑身烧的通红，趴在师铭泽耳边咬耳朵，“我怕疼！”

“我知道。”

“我是你最珍贵的宝贝，你不能对我太凶！”

“哼！”师铭泽鼻子出气，看着有点咬牙切齿。

“我叫了师泽铭，你就不能再打我了！”

“……”师铭泽停下脚步，坐到了本层最后一节台阶上，随手把胡文煊放在自己腿间，“我改主意了，我们先开始睡前反省。”

“！！唔不要不要——我今天可乖啦！吃吃喝喝，去花园散三次步，睡午觉，看书……看电视，每玩半个小时手机就起来看看窗外……我今天什么都没做错！不反省了我们赶紧上去吧！”

啪！啪！啪！师铭泽的巴掌沉重的落在了胡文煊的屁股上，“煊煊那么健忘？”

“呜——”胡文煊抠着地板，一哼一哼的小声承认，“我不想看你给我的书，把它涂花了……”

“书能随便涂吗？”师铭泽很冷酷，冷酷的表情，冷酷的巴掌，无情的对胡文煊的臀部进行毁灭性打击。胡文煊呜呜啊啊的叫唤着，心里别提有多委屈了——

“一本书而已！哪有我重要？你变了！你居然为了一本那么难看的书打我！我看两页就打瞌睡！你还逼我看呜呜呜呜呜呜——师泽铭！师泽铭！呜呜不要了不要打了停下来！”

“……”师铭泽危险的眯起眼睛，“看来是我一不小心掰过头了……”

“掰……嗝……什么？”

“胡文煊，你最近很放肆啊——”师铭泽的巴掌如雨点般落下，胡文煊哭的越来越大声，气愤的指责师铭泽不守信用，“你说了不打的！你这个骗子！骗子！啊——呜呜你停下来——”

“如果你在实践期间说了安全词，那我确实可以停手。”师铭泽此刻并不停手，“我停了手，这次实践结束，直接上床睡觉。”

“！！！不要！我们还没做……”

“那就不要让我听到安全词。”

“……坏蛋——”

“你说什么？”

“喔噢哦——师铭泽~我错啦~”

“书能随便涂吗？”

“呃——不能！师铭泽~~别打了——”

“就算你是我最珍贵的宝贝，难道你就能随便弄坏我的东西？”

“不可以！我错了！我反省！我不对！唔——师铭泽~泽哥——哥哥~别打了~~”

“嗯？”啪！

“师铭泽~哥哥~老公~呜呜呜——主人~宝贝~爸爸~”

师铭泽的手停了。

天啊！他刚刚口不择言的喊了些什么？

“……再叫一次。”

“……”他激发了师铭泽什么诡异的癖好？“老公？”

啪！

“唔——主人~”

啪！啪！

呃——胡文煊倒吸了一口冷气，要不是手被师铭泽牢牢的别在背后，他早就伸出手来挡住师铭泽罪恶的魔掌了。他红着脸吭吭哧哧，“爸——爸爸~别打了~~”

师铭泽的巴掌停了。

胡文煊泪流满面。

师铭泽原来有这种恶趣味吗？以前怎么没有发现……

“再叫一次。”

可一可再不可三！他是有骨气的……

啪！

“爸爸~不要再打啦~”

骨气什么的能有屁股重要？

“乖儿子——”师铭泽的心情肉眼可见的迅速转晴，他牛气哄哄的一把把胡文煊扛起来就往楼上走，“再叫几次，爸爸带你体验极乐——”

……草！师铭泽这是蹬鼻子上脸！胡文煊其人，虽然遇强则怂，但也是有尊严底线的！老是惯着师铭泽怎么行！“不叫了！谁是你儿子？幼稚！小屁孩！小鬼头！快放你爸爸下来！”胡文煊踢蹬着腿，张牙舞爪的表达不满，高中生才会争着做别人爸爸，师铭泽这个幼稚的小鬼！

啪！啪！师铭泽气的脸都红了，他脚步不停，一边往上走一边在胡文煊身上施以暴力，“小鬼，你有种敢再说一次？”

“……”

“我错了！你是爸爸！哦哦唔停——停……”没种！他不要这个种！胡文煊闭着眼睛，一边红着脸喊爸爸，一边在难言的羞耻感中自我安慰，叫两声爸爸又能怎样？他是个成年人了，成熟的成年人才不会像小孩一样计较一时的得失，为了一两声爸爸对他的sub下这等毒手……只是他豁出脸面，师铭泽却仍不停手，他挣扎着左右扭动着屁股，试图挣脱师铭泽的魔掌。

“小鬼，看来是我平时太放纵你了，让你乐不思蜀，忘了本分。”师铭泽牢牢的抱住胡文煊，制止住他的小动作，声音阴恻恻的，听着就不怀好意，“今天实践完，我定一个家规，限你明天晚上反省之前背好，到时候我检查。背错一个字加罚一项，工具我选。后天开始执行家规，家规可能随时增减修改，此后我会不定期抽查，你脑子里家规必须跟着同步更新，背错加罚，工具我选。”

“？？？”他的好日子就这么结束了？

“师铭泽……呜——爸爸爸爸！我那个——对家规，有那个——那个话语权吗？”

“家规第一条——”师铭泽走到顶楼，把胡文煊放在地上，“家规的制定修改权在师铭泽手里，胡文煊无权过问——”

“这太过分了！”

“——胡文煊可对家规提出修改建议，建议仅供参考。提建议要符合程序……”师铭泽领着胡文煊走进顶楼房间，胡文煊紧张的听着师铭泽的话，甚至来不及多看这间他从来没能进入的房间两眼。

师铭泽一手牵着胡文煊的手腕，一手打开墙边的透明立柜，手指划过内置的各式训诫工具，挑了一个轻薄的木质拍子，挥了挥测试手感。胡文煊站在一边看着师铭泽挥动小木拍，心也跟着提了起来。他在师铭泽身边两月，师铭泽不仅没和他做爱，连正式的实践也不曾有过，每天的反省最多也只是用手，打的不太重，和他从前经历过的虐待有天壤之别。这样养尊处优的过了两个月，他还真的娇贵起来，再不能像以前那样耐折腾了。

不过，师铭泽那么喜欢他，他舍不得让自己痛的。胡文煊莫名的对师铭泽有一种信任，他随着师铭泽的指示跪在地上，任凭他把自己摆弄出一个屁股翘起手肘撑地的姿势，胡文煊因为这个不甚雅观的姿势面颊发烧，不过最终还是安稳的保持了动作，而后师铭泽将那支木拍放在了胡文煊腰部下陷的弧度间，“提建议时，在我面前做好这个姿势，工具也要像这样主动放好，等我——”师铭泽拿起胡文煊腰上的拍子，啪啪啪在胡文煊红肿的屁股上拍了三记示范，“——打完三下之后，开始陈述你的建议。如果我听了觉得可以采取，就打一下，反之拍两下。可以针对建议的细节进行讨论，讨论期间打的次数随我心情决定。”

“……”这样提建议？胡文煊的身体因羞耻涨的通红。他绝不可能像这样提出任何建议！反正都是丧权辱他的不平等条约！同样是被打，被动挨打和主动讨好还是有很大区别的，师铭泽又不一定会听，上赶着求抽也太贱了吧！

“家规第二条……”

“师铭泽~”胡文煊突然跪直身体，伸手抱住师铭泽的腿，打断了他的话，“我们明天再说家规吧！今天……今天不是要做爱吗？”

他可算想起来今天的目的了！要是这一整个晚上都被浪费在家规上，被师铭泽像刚刚那样摆弄来摆弄去的模拟惩罚，那他还没真正开始做爱就要受不住了……

“家规第二条，不许随便打断我的话！”师铭泽惩罚性的往胡文煊身后拍了两下，“……煊煊迫不及待要开始实践了吗？”

“唔……是——是呀~”胡文煊顺从的受了那两下，抬起亮晶晶的眼睛看着师铭泽，“但是不要……把我打坏~我会吃不消——等下我们还要做爱哦~我乖乖的，你要对我好一点……”

师铭泽的目光深了些许，他靠近胡文煊，捧起他的脸，一字一字十分严肃的说道，“我永远不会把你打坏、让你受伤的，我发誓。”

回应他的是胡文煊突然凑近的吻，他肉感的嘴唇急促的触碰上师铭泽的嘴唇，唇舌交织间，师铭泽听到了他一声含糊的轻喃。

“不用发誓。”

我知道。

我一直知道。

第二天。

师铭泽看着腰间顶着小木拍主动伏在他面前的胡文煊，挑起一边眉毛。

啪啪啪！“说。”

“我想修改家规第18条！每天最多吃半包薯片……这也太少了吧！我想改成……改成一包~”

啪啪！“没门。煊煊，少吃点零食，营养均衡才能长得胖……”

“唔——可是！只吃半包薯片，剩下半包就会潮掉，第二天就不能吃了~你不是说……不能浪费吗？”

啪啪！“剩下半包我帮你吃。”

胡文煊哼哼了几声，伸手想要摸一摸屁股，不想师铭泽刚好眼疾手快的拍上了他掌心，他又哼了一声，抬头看了一眼师铭泽，委屈的收回手撑在地上。

“师铭泽~半包好少哦~不够吃——怎么办？”

啪！啪！啪！“刚好让你多吃点饭。”

“五块钱的半包可以吗……”

啪啪！“不行。”

“三块钱的四分之三包？”

啪啪！“不行。”

“我会好好吃饭的！”

啪啪！

“我亲一亲你，你让我多吃几片嘛~”

啪——这一回师铭泽的第二下比之前多犹豫了一小会儿——啪！终究还是冷酷无情的又落在了胡文煊身上。

“……”胡文煊顶着红彤彤的屁股无语凝噎。他可算明白了，师铭泽这样自负的人，就好像古时候的暴君，诏令一旦公布，哪怕最后觉得弄错了后悔了，也会为了面子梗着脖子死撑到底，再由后人帮他改正。和这种人讨论修改家规，那就是指望暴君从良，白送去挨打！昨天还想的清楚，怎么今天家规一摆到眼前，就忘了个干干净净？

“怎么不说了？”

“我及时止损……还是一天半包吧——”胡文煊妥协了，垂头丧气的准备爬起来。

“……其实你还可以再挣扎一下的。”暴君师铭泽端坐在沙发上，手指弯曲，敲着扶手思索着，“每天亲一口可以多吃一片，这个主意不错。”

胡文煊眼睛一亮，迅速爬了起来，“写进家规里？”

“嗯。”

耶！胡文煊欢呼着扑进师铭泽怀里，完全忘记了自己的伤势，直接一屁股坐在师铭泽腿上。嘶~一阵疼痛袭来，他龇牙咧嘴的挪了挪身子，仍旧坐着不肯起来，学着师铭泽平时亲他的样子，捧起师铭泽的脸响亮的亲了一口。“多一片？”

“煊煊还不会接吻吗？”师铭泽左脸被胡文煊亲的湿漉漉的，他蹙起眉头，似满足又似不满，他一手环住胡文煊的腰，伸出食指点了点自己的嘴唇，双目微狭，挑起嘴角轻笑，“亲这儿才算。”

胡文煊看着师铭泽这难得一见的风流姿态，傻愣愣的红着脸呆住了。胡文煊一直很爱师铭泽的手，师铭泽手指修长，灵巧有力，昨天做爱时，他光用手指就能让胡文煊欲仙欲死，欲罢不能，而在折磨人的时候，这双灵巧有力的手又变成了胡文煊带着瑰丽情欲色彩的噩梦……不过，无论美梦噩梦，只要是这双手对他做的，胡文煊从来没真心拒绝过。

师铭泽的指头，看着和他的外表一样冰冰凉凉的，好像冰棒，那会不会也像冰棒一样甜甜的呢？胡文煊想的着迷，等他意识到自己在做什么时，那根指头已经被他整根含进嘴里了。

“唔——”胡文煊脸红了，像一只犯了错的小动物似的，绕着嘴里的手指上上下下讨好的舔弄了一圈，却不小心用兔牙在指节上磕出淡淡的一道印子。师铭泽的呼吸粗重起来，他抽出半截手指，微曲指尖轻刮胡文煊的舌面，看他的眼神慢慢变得炙热危险。胡文煊没有察觉到师铭泽的欲念，他尴尬一笑，小心翼翼的将师铭泽的手指从嘴里退出来，为了弥补自己的失误，他急忙凑近师铭泽，伸出舌头，舔了舔他的嘴唇，抬起漂亮的狐狸眼期待的看着他，“多一片？”

“……”师铭泽突然对商纣王产生了一定程度上的理解和心理共鸣。遇见妲己这样的狐狸精，谁能不栽他身上？

栽在胡文煊身上的师铭泽当机立断，让胡文煊栽在沙发上。他一个翻身压住了胡文煊，那根在胡文煊嘴里待过的手指抵在胡文煊穴口。“勾引我？嗯？”

“薯片……唔！”

胡文煊的嘴被暴君的唇舌堵住，那根沾满了他口水的手指就这样捅了进去。

餐桌。

胡文煊背上的蜡烛已尽数熄灭，唯独剩了后穴处那支粗壮蜡烛一枝独秀，仍旧傲然的淌着蜡泪。半融的蜡油凝结在胡文煊的后背臀部，被迫熄灭的蜡烛们东倒西歪的驻留在胡文煊背上，看着既淫乱又狼藉不堪的样子。

以往师铭泽绝对受不了这副混乱场景，可现在，他的心思早已经不放在胡文煊的背上，甚至忘了插在胡文煊后穴处那只尚未熄灭的蜡烛，他沉默着，酝酿着一场难以言说的暴烈情绪，手里的藤条随着升腾而起的怒火不自觉的落到了地上。

“我……比你能想象到的还要脏。师铭泽，如果你接受不了……我也不知道该怎么办。我只能确保……确保我没有得病，表哥……李汶翰不会让我得病的。师铭泽……不要赶我走……”

“……”

“师铭泽……师铭泽——对不起，我瞒着你只是……只是怕你讨厌我，从来没有人像你这样珍惜我，我好怕，如果你知道了……如果连你都不要我了，那我该怎么办？我该怎么……活下去？”胡文煊声音颤抖，“你罚我吧，师铭泽。如果这样能让你消气……你打我出气吧……不用担心我——”

“……反省。”

“什么？”

“睡前反省。”师铭泽的声音有些喑哑，“煊煊，你刚刚做错了什么？”

“我不该隐瞒你……”

啪！藤条不知道什么时候回到了师铭泽手里，师铭泽一鞭抽裂了胡文煊臀部凝固的一层红蜡，留下了与红蜡色泽不遑多让的一道红痕，“怎么才回忆了几分钟过去，就把我的规矩忘光了？重新说。”

“我……”胡文煊受了如此用力的一下，却没察觉出痛，他仿佛连脑子都转不动了，更别提想起师铭泽的规矩，他的整个心脏都被即将被抛弃的恐惧占据着，哪怕曾经得过不会被丢下的承诺，师铭泽的怒火仍旧猛烈的超出了他的预料，他这样生他的气……他在这个家的日子——让曾经的他想都不敢想的好日子——终于要走到头了吗？

师铭泽轻轻叹了一口气，伸手抬起胡文煊的脸，直视着他的眼睛，“谁是我最重要的宝贝？”

“是……”胡文煊因缺氧卡壳的脑子缓缓的恢复了运转，那个曾经被师铭泽要求着，天天夜夜的重复了一遍又一遍，直至被他深深印刻在心里的答案自然的涌上了舌尖，“是我。”

“我最重要，最珍贵的宝贝，会不干净吗？”

“……不会。”

“煊煊怎么可以污蔑我的宝贝脏了呢？”

“对不起~”

“重新说，你错在哪儿了？”

“我……我是你最珍贵的宝贝，我不脏，我……我很干净。我不该那么说我自己。”

“还有哪儿错了？”

“我不应该不信任你，你永远都不会抛弃我。”

“嗯，还有呢？”

“我不该隐瞒我真实的想法，不该作践自己，我其实好疼，不想再挨了，我应该告诉你。”

“嗯……”师铭泽挥鞭熄灭了最后那支蜡烛，伸手将它从后穴中拔了出去，又拿走了胡文煊背上的蜡烛，将残留在胡文煊身上的蜡一点点剥了下来。随着最后一点红蜡离开了胡文煊的身体，展现在师铭泽眼前的，胡文煊的胴体上，除了他今天造就的蜡油烫出的些微红痕和藤条留下的痕迹外，还有满身他从未多过问的，无处不在的细白伤疤，他曾以为这只是普通的驯养阶段留下的疤痕，直到今天才知那些痕迹背后，属于胡文煊的血泪和屈辱。

胡文煊被解放了手脚，吃力的从桌上爬起来，垂头跪靠在师铭泽怀里。师铭泽没有怪他。这个念头像一股奇异的暖流，抚平了他所有的焦虑恐慌，而他的倾诉欲，也终于随着安心感和委屈感一起，在师铭泽面前达到了顶峰。

……

“在那里，我最害怕的就是周末。平时，李汶翰很忙，虽然依旧每天会来，但最多也只待两个小时。忍过这两个小时，剩下的22小时还能让我勉强喘口气。可到了周末，李汶翰闲了，他的那些朋友也清闲了……师铭泽，你永远不会明白，当那些人凑在一起的时候，到底会生出多少折磨人的新奇主意。我的周末在他们的参与下，过的每分每秒都是噩梦……”

“那间囚室……本来不是囚室，那曾经是我的房间。哥哥知道我喜欢自由，喜欢看外面的景色，所以他特意为我挑了李家别墅区视野最好的房间，有很大的玻璃窗，我站在房间里，就能看到外面的青山绿水和脚底下的热闹街市。后来，我的所有窗户都被拉上了厚厚的窗帘，只留了一个小天窗让我透气。每天，我跪在地上，只能抬头看着天窗外，太阳升起，吝啬的撒下一点光亮，一丝半毫都照不到我身上。太阳转了一圈，太阳落下，天黑了，李汶翰就来了。”

“李汶翰……我不明白他。他那么恨我，每天掐着我的脖子和我做爱，把我践踏成地上最卑微的尘土，可他……他似乎也不是，恨我恨到非要我死不可……他好像——”胡文煊想不出词来描述在他的感知里，李汶翰对他的感情，只得摇了摇头，抬起一条腿来，指着上面残留的一道划痕，“之前有个人来，拿着刀子割我的腿，你看，到现在这个痕迹还是在这儿……那是我第一次看到李汶翰在我面前发脾气，脾气却不是冲向我。他拿着那个人的刀子把他捅成重伤，再回来时，他面色很憔悴，只是坐在我旁边，没有像往常那样对我动手。张婆婆悄悄和我说过，那人也是显赫出生，他进了一趟局子，费了很多事才摆平。在这事发生之后的很长一段时间里，除了李汶翰……和一些帮工，再没有旁人来过。”

“他住的那栋别墅离我很远，可无论多忙，气候多恶劣，他都会准时出现在这里，把他路途上的怒气或者各种白天留下的莫名闲气发在我身上。有天暴雨，我以为他不会来了，最多派佣人上来给我送饭，可是他还是来了，大雨把他浇的透湿，他也把我按在浴缸里用喷头浇的透湿，逼我承认下这场雨都是我的错……下雨是我的错，暴晒是我的错，热是我的错，冷也是我的错，什么都是我的错。我早就习惯了，他不过是为了找借口惩罚我，他妹妹因为我死了，他想折磨我，根本不需要找这些理由。他到底在想什么，我一直不明白……后来那天他留在我这儿，睡在我的床上，甚至解开了我的镣铐让我陪着他睡，那么久以来我第一次躺回了我的床，可是躺在他怀里，听着他的心跳，我一分钟都不敢闭眼。”

“师铭泽，你知道吗？在那些日子里，我为了能少挨些鞭子，什么丢弃尊严的事情都能做的出来。他最喜欢看我屈辱难当，又不得不遵从他命令受辱的样子。你曾见过我自己扇自己的耳光对不对？这是他最爱玩弄的戏码，我为了让他高兴，早点喊停，只能亲手把我的尊严跌碎了踩在地上，一面又钻研他的喜好。他从不肯轻易放过我，所以我下手重的如面对仇敌，他喜欢看我有了委屈，却要尽力忍耐，所以我一直求饶，却不能在他面前哭……我努力使他满意，可他渐渐不再满足，他像训练马戏团的动物一样的训练我，又找了许多人来观看他的马戏表演，他们各有不同喜好，我被迫着磕头恳求，自虐受辱，沉溺情欲，乞求交欢……直到一个个的得了他们欢心，他们才最终放过我……我早就没了做人的尊严，不过是他们戏耍玩弄的小狗。每当他有了新的想法，与我一提，我便要立刻照做，我若不做，就是抗命，他……不会高兴的。他不高兴，我便遭殃。我一直努力的讨好他，靠他从我身上获得的一星半点的喜悦来维持每天的生存。我甚至不是为了乞求他的恩惠——他又哪里真心的给过我恩惠——来改善生活，我只是想少受几鞭，能撑过一天是一天罢了……”

“他的心思最让人摸不透，哪怕我前一天做的事情得了他欢心，第二天，同样的事情可能就会变成他惩罚我的新借口。李家没别人管我，只有他能保证我的生存，可这种保障根本不牢靠，李汶翰把我的命吊在半空中，让我只能依着他，只能靠他活，只要有其他人不经过他的同意对我施与恩惠，他必定会大发雷霆，然后斩断我们的联系……他压迫着我所有的通气口，只给我留了星微的气流，让我不顾屈辱，不顾痛苦，只能用尽全力的去争取他施舍给我的那一口活命的空气……”

“所有的佣人中，张婆婆对我最好。李汶翰不在的时候，她会过来陪着我，帮我拉开窗帘，告诉我外面的世界又发生了什么大事小事。有些时候，我饿的不行，又没有讨得李汶翰的欢心，李汶翰不许我吃东西，她也会偷偷带东西来给我。一次周末，我被李汶翰的客人折磨的奄奄一息，她看我可怜，又知道李汶翰去送客了，一时半会不会回来，就借了我她的手机。我……我试图打电话给哥哥，我想叫哥哥救我……可是电话还没接通，李汶翰就出现了……那次他罚的很狠，我伤上加伤，昏迷了两天，醒来之后，照顾我的变成了王婆婆，张婆婆再没出现过。”

“王婆婆和其他李家人一样，不太在意我，对我的照顾只是敷衍了事。李汶翰有次出差五天，没了李汶翰，自然不会有其他人管我的死活，王婆婆五天没来看过我，若不是……我差点就这样饿死。当然，李汶翰大概知道了这事，那次之后，我也没再见过这个王婆婆。”

“师铭泽，这就是我曾经的生活。我和你在一起的时候，虽然你也会打我骂我管教我，但是对我来说，这都是我求也求不得的天堂一样幸福的日子。你不明白你对我来说有多么重要，甚至我一开始也没有想到。这像一个奇迹，我们相遇，你救了我……我——无论中间发生了什么，最后总还是会爱上你……这或许就是哥哥说的宿命——”

“宿命？”师铭泽解开了胡文煊身上的贞操带和项圈，将他从桌上抱到了床上，“我不信宿命，我只相信自己。”

“不过煊煊，我也爱你，你知道的。”

“我知道——就好像我爱上你一样，你总会爱上我。”胡文煊轻轻的叹息一声，似乎对此不愿多谈，随后转过了话题，“师铭泽，我好痛~你帮我揉揉好不好？”

“好——”师铭泽俯身，亲吻着胡文煊身上的伤痕，手指沾了药膏，轻轻的从胡文煊张开了松软小洞的穴口打着旋探进去，“煊煊这儿都被撑开了。疼吗？蜡油有落进去吗？”

“没有~”胡文煊红着脸，试图收缩被蜡烛撑出了圆洞形状的后庭，刚好缠缠绵绵的吮上了师铭泽伸进去的手指，“但是蜡烛好烫~你帮我看看，我……里面是不是受伤了？”

“55°的低温蜡烛，照理说不会有事的。”师铭泽话虽如此说，但还是仔仔细细的按压着胡文煊的内壁进行检查。突然，像是按到了哪个点，胡文煊甜腻腻的哼了一声，身子软绵绵的瘫在了床上。

“师铭泽——我想做了~”

“……”

“经过了那些事之后，你对做爱竟然一点心理阴影都没有？”

“大多数时候做爱——感觉还行……而且是和你做爱，感觉就比还行更好了一点。所以——”胡文煊的后穴一张一合，极尽挑惑，“我们做吧？”

“……”又勾引我？师铭泽一言不发，憋着一股气给胡文煊上了一轮药，而后把他翻了个身面对自己，掰开了他的腿。胡文煊眼睛水光潋滟，满是情欲，腿根处的泽字十分醒目的出现在师铭泽面前，师铭泽低下头，吻上了胡文煊身上这个独属于他的记号。

……

红木大床上，胡文煊全身赤红，后穴和前端都沾满了淋漓色情的白浊，他喘着气，闭着眼睛，靠在师铭泽怀里。师铭泽有一下没一下的亲着胡文煊的脸颊，声音沉沉的说：

“第一次见你的时候，你像只被养熟的小狗一样对我摇着尾巴，我本以为这是你从前的dom……虽然手段残酷，但起码是你自己愿意的。”师铭泽的手指抚过那些疤痕，语带自责，似乎是在为自己辩解，“跟了我那么久，你也应该知道，蓝夜有专门驯养新人的训练师，有很多初入圈的新人找他们作为入圈启蒙，签订过契约后，驯养师就可以把一个新人sub训练成了解圈内基础规矩和各种玩法的熟手，像一个产业链。我以为你刚好遇上了一个严苛的训练师……所以我从来没想过问你。”

“我没想到……怎么有人敢这样对你！”师铭泽积攒在内心深处的怒火终于有了发泄的出口，他的眼睛闪着愤怒的火焰，双手抱紧了胡文煊受尽磨难的身躯，嘴唇急促亲吻着他丰满的嘴唇，“煊煊，煊煊，煊煊……”

你是最好的，是最珍贵，最干净的，你一点错都没有，这世间所有的——人，事，物——没有一样能及得上你矜贵。你不要怕，不要怕……

我不能陪你度过绝望黑暗的过去，但起码，你的现在和未来，要自由温暖，光明灿烂，还要有我。

所以，要一直昂着头啊！我的最骄傲的小狐狸。

tbc


End file.
